Dreams of Within A Vampire Knight and Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction
by Caeli13
Summary: Alexis had been born as a member of Organization XIII. She remembers, though how little it was, her time as her Somebody. OCs with a twist of Vampires as their nemesis. R&R, please. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Preview/Prologue to my up-coming crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH nor VK. KH is the product of Tetsuya Nomura's awesomeness and VK is Matsuri Hino's creativity. Kudos, there.

**Prologue**

Silver hair that eclipsed the moonlight graced the darkness. His eyes were hidden by a blindfold, yet , despite this hindrance, the sense of power cascaded through his very skin. His eyes that were once blue, as what we could see, was hidden from the world.

The ocean breeze in this dry and desolated place reminded me of the place I once called home, but it was in another world, another time, maybe. Corals of emptiness lay on the seashore while the moon glistened in its full beauty. The kiss of the ocean's scent sent me to a time when Light filled the hearts of the Darkness' victims. I think I should know. My Somebody and this person were part of the victims.

"Riku," a slow whisper escaped my lips.

Riku turned to look at me. His face was, despite his nonchalant façade, hinted with worry. There was also a misconception where you could fly the word 'arrogant' right at his face despite him being cautious about this. If my dark chocolate eyes couldn't fool me, then what I'm saying was partially true.

"Why?" he finally spoke. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

Familiar? I let out a laugh of emptiness while the wind carried a strand of my raven hair. I replied sadly, "Don't we both wonder? I don't even have memories, remember? I'm just a Nobody - " my sentence was cut when I spoke that word.

A being without a heart, they said I was. That was all to us Nobodies. We were beings who inhabit a physical shell whose souls were missing that tiny thing that kept us all warm: the heart. The emotions that I was feeling were all built on memories of someone who knew Riku from another era and another time. The Riku, who was of Darkness.

"Alexis," he whispered, "Do you know who your Somebody is?"

One word echoed in my mind, "Sakura."

Riku nodded solemnly. "I could sense that I know that name, too. But," he kicked a rock that stood in one side. It made a great leap and made a loud rippling splash once it hit the ocean, "I don't know whether my senses were just playing with me.

"I feel guilt whenever I think of their names," he hissed, "I feel weak, I feel evil – no, worse," his voce grew louder at every moment of his tirade, "I feel as if this is my fault for creating you! I feel as if my mind would explode at this emotion."

I couldn't say a word.

As far as I'm concerned, whenever I closed my eyes, I could see the past like it was a part of me – the memories of my Somebody.


	2. Code 01

Chapter 01: The Move

Raven hair could be seen fluttering in the air as Sakura Francesca Strife yawned herself out of boredom, her head on her knees as her onyx eyes stared at the beyond. Her pale face masked her healthy, sporty and noisy persona, but it also hides her narrow-mindedness, especially when it came to her leaving her hometown, Nibelheim, for a new dawn, and a new day. Being sixteen, she found it hard to leave everything she knew of.

"Sakura!" her aunt called out, "you need to help pack your suitcase!"

Sakura stood up from her position, turned around and yelled back, "Be in in a moment!" She took a last glance at the setting sun, picturing the vibrant colors intently and whispered, "_Ave, Tenebris Caelum_." She scurried back into the house to witness her other family members scurrying back and forth to retrieve whatever they needed.

A woman with ebony hair and wide brown eyes looked at Sakura and smiled, "Oh, there you are! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up. Help Sora and the others now, won't you?"

"I will if Roxas does," she said, eyeing the said boy who was busy with his PSP.

Roxas nodded, rose from his position like a cat ready to spring on its prey.

Roxas Alexander Gainsborough Strife was a boy around sixteen, his hair spiky blond with the most 'amazing blue eyes', in Sakura's opinion. He loved wearing shorts and short sleeved shirts with zippers, and honestly prompted that he loves the color white, making it his signature clothing.

"You okay?" he whispered, trailing behind Sakura up the stairs.

She whispered back scathingly, "What do you think? Just because Cloud was called by Shinra to do a job, doesn't mean he has to abandon us to another country place. I don't honestly like the sound of Japan, if you ask me." Her feet were making loud, stumping sounds. Reaching the top floor, she was held by Roxas, who turned her around to face him.

"I know it's hard," he said, "but, endure it for Auntie Tifa's sake."

"I wish it were that easy," she whispered back.

Roxas tapped her face lightly with both hands, "It will be. I'm sure you'll love it there."

Roxas embraced the said girl and proceeded towards the room he shares with his twin brother, Sora. When they entered, dismay coated Roxas' expression while a scowl graced Sakura's.

"Sora, help me here!" Sakura's twin sister, Sakuno, yelled.

"But I can't find that Mr. Bean bear I had since childhood!" the boy called Sora whined.

Sakuno Thea Leonheart, who was adopted by their aunt, has the amount of beauty that Sakura deemed herself to never have. Her chocolate brown eyes were expressive, and her long, brown hair made her the sweetheart of Midgar's High School. Yet, her feminine looks never stopped her from being feared by most men. Those who hit on her were found in the hospital not too soon, and, Roxas did once surmise how everything went from there.

Sora Alexander Gainsborough Strife, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his twin brother. He does have a spike to his hair, but it was a color of brown, and he prefers wearing dark clothes. He has a habit of being lazy, often causing Sakuno grief whenever she tries helping around, and would be mostly seen whining about something and nothing at all.

"Are you sending my sister into despair again?" Sakura glared, clearly more annoyed than before.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Sora pleaded for his life.

A knock interrupted them all, and a boy, muscular with silver hair and the same blue eyes looked at the crowd mildly, "What's with the mess in this room?"

"Riku!" Sakura instantly cheered up to hug him.

Riku Alexander Gainsborough Strife ruffled the girl's hair. Being the eldest of them all by one year, he was responsible, somehow the leader type, and has a knack of bullying Sora.

"Hey," Sakuno said, sitting down on Roxas' neatly made bed. "Ready already?"

Riku nodded and sat beside her. "Yeah. I've managed to fit in some portfolios, in case I need something to look into, I guess."

Sakura and Roxas pulled Sora away, gagging the poor boy up with their hands while marching away from the scene. The moment they closed the door as silently as they could, Sakura began scratching herself, "Ants! Ants all over me! Damn, I hate it when those two get caught up!"

"Caught up in what?" Sora asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh, like, you haven't noticed how Riku's been eyeing her! Seriously, it's a mess!" she marched off, followed by a confused Sora and a laughing Roxas. She pulled out some knee-length black socks from the floor, sighed, and dropped on the bed. "They're hopeless."

"Or Riku is," Roxas patted her head.

Roxas had known since they were kids that Sakura had been in love with Riku. Apparently, the boy, though knowing of Sakura's feeling, kept his distance and chased after the prettiest. This did not sit well with Sakura, even after all those years, preferring to keep them all in the dark, except perhaps Roxas, who openly shows his concern.

"Well, yeah," Sakura amended.

1.1.1.

"Take care, okay?" a clone of Roxas with much finer masculine outline and mako green eyes, kissed Sakura on the cheek, who recoiled. He sighed deeply, turned to his adopted sons with a warning, "Don't ever let Sakura leave your sight, understood?"

"I'm not a child, Cloud Alexander Strife, and you know it," she glared.

Cloud turned to her, his eyes melancholic. "You hate me this much?"

She bit her cheeks, wishing she didn't say anything that offensive.

"Don't worry, dad," Sora said, grinning from ear to ear. "We won't! You can count of us for sure!"

Riku whispered darkly for only Roxas and Sakuno to hear, "That's what he said last time, and where did Sakura end up in?" the three snickered, picturing how Sakura was caught stealing candies from the vendors.

"What?" Sora eyed them suspiciously.

The three replied altogether, "No~thing!"

Sakura hid her smile with a cough.

"All passengers to Eastern Asia, please report to gate eight. All passengers to Eastern Asia, please report to gate eight. Thank you."

Sakura left without looking back at her stepbrother. The hate she felt was so deep and there was no way she could express this sadden emotion. This made Sakuno wary, who always brokered the peace treaty whenever Sakura was among her mood swings.

All of them settled in the airplane without any further adeu. Sakura took the window seat despite Sora's protests, and Sakura slept almost throughout the entire flight. She only stayed awake to eat and wash herself up, resuming her sleep the moment she settles down.

"Is she a cat or something?" Riku whispered to Roxas.

Roxas shrugged, watching the screen for the latest movie.

Four days was all it took before they landed in Japan. Sakuno witness the splitting of the new dawn, her eyes sparkling with so much excitement.

"Riku, look!" Sakuno said.

Riku turned his attention to the Japanese airport with a smile, "Welcome to the Land of the Rising Sun."

The first thing they did was to check their new school. It turned out that Cross Academy was an elite school for those who expected to see the Night Class students, which Sakuno replied to, "This, I gotta see."

Riku instantly befriended the school prefect after receiving the instructions along with the school uniform and ID, a fellow student like them called Kiryuu Zero, who didn't sit well with Sakura. Whenever Sakura made a side comment, Kiryuu Zero retorts back, making Sakuno snicker, "Well, they say if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

So far, everyone else was friendly, including the chairman, who truly creeped Sakura out.

"How charming," Roxas smiled, "You have a clone, Sakura."

"Do not," she stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"You start attending tomorrow~!" the chairman waved at them after being beaten by Zero, which made Sakura muttered to Riku, "I don't think that's even allowed. I don't even do that to Genesis whenever I get pissed at him with the LOVELESS poem."

Riku patted her head, "Just sit there and hold it in."

While they were walking, some students walked pass them in a different uniform from the Day Class. This made Sakura's jaw drop at their explicit beauty. She couldn't even take her eyes away from a certain girl with long brown hair, who was arguing with the blonde boy with spiked up hair almost akin to Roxas'.

"She's so pretty," Sakura shrunk, feeling her self-esteem lowering a notch.

"Yeah," Sora and Roxas said in unison.

Sakuno just smiled, "Yeah, but no one beats Cloud, right?" she elbowed Sakura playfully.

Sakura couldn't help but admit it: no one beats her Cloud when it comes to looks alone. For her, Cloud is the number one in her life, despite their age gap of fifteen years.

"New students?" one of them peered. He has the friendly vibe among the rest. His blond hair laid scattered neatly on his head, his blue eyes sparkling unlike any other. And, this new student reached out his hand towards everyone.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Ichijou Takuma, vice president of the Night Class, and welcome to Cross Academy!" he greeted too cheerfully for Roxas' liking.

"Um," Sakura looked at him sheepishly, "hi." He took his hand and shook it.

"Ichijou," a deep, caressing voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to who seemed to be the eldest among all of them. His eyes were luster-blood in color. His hair fell like the waves on his shoulders and there was an air of royalty that surrounded him. His face, despite almost being akin to the rest, held something more, and Riku tried piecing everything out as to why the Night Class students were all good-looking, especially the orange-blond girl with pigtails.

"Hello, Sakura-san," the man smiled. "I was the one who helped file in your application. I'm Kuran Kaname." He reached out a hand, expecting a very formal greeting.

Sakura nodded and looked shyly at the hand. Against her better judgment, she shook it with a wry smile, "Hello, Dorm President of the other class." She eyed the floor, still taken by the warm greeting.

Sakuno heard someone scoff. She turned her head towards the girl with long brown hair, which Sakura admired, a frown claiming her lips. A funny feeling ran down her spine, hinting her of a venomous dislike.

_This girl has issues about Sakura._

Kiryuu Zero growled angrily, his purple eyes glaring at the people clad in white. His silver hair glistened like Riku's and there, right in front of Sakura, stood a person who transformed into a beast.

"Classes are about to start... Kuran."

Kuran Kaname just smiled and nodded politely, "Kiryuu."

Kiryuu Zero led them back towards the Sun Dorm. The girls and boys went on their separate ways, Sakura and Sakuno walking together to their shared bedroom.

The fatigue took over them. They didn't expect that the tour of the entire school would take that long for them to finish with. Sadly, Sakuno's plan for the souvenir shop went downhill, quite angry but too tired to even care anymore.

"Well," she yawned, "that went well, midget."

Sakura agreed silently.

The two went for the bathrooms, changed, and went back to bed. While Sakuno rested quite right away, Sakura felt a slight trouble creeping up her skin.

_Maybe this was going to be better_, she mused. She turned to talk to Sakuno, to find her already in deep slumber. Her hair laid over her shoulder, and the soft breathing making her body rise up and down.

"Good night, sis," Sakura whispered, turning over to catch some sleep.

_I just wish this will all turn out well._


End file.
